Devils Will Decide
''Devils Will Decide ''is the 9th episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Shaggy is still thinking about Googie. When the gang stumbles upon the mystery of the Level Devil in a video game factory, Shaggy must decide whether to start looking for Googie or solve mysteries. Synopsis Shaggy must decide once and for all whether to find Googie or solve mysteries. The gang find their way to the Goodman Factory, a factory for making video games and whatnot. They get out and Shaggy tells the gang he must decide between finding Googie or solving mysteries, so if there is a mystery here he will try to decide. The gang go inside and immediately find there is some kind of monster haunting the place, from a video game. The gang head to the owner's office (meeting office). The owner is Grant Goodman. Everyone in his family ever since video games were invented has worked here in the factory, so he would like to create a day for them, but none of the staff will let him. The gang asks him for possible suspects, and he says John Erkstock, the man who animated the game. He is unhappy with the plot. The gang split up, but Shaggy and Scooby have immediately gone off, so the rest of the gang goes to John's office. Shaggy is still trying to decide. He likes solving mysteries but he wants his girlfriend back. Then the monster appears, and it seems to be the Level Devil, with posters of it plastered all over. Shaggy and Scooby run into the testing room, luckily not followed by the devil. In the testing room, Shaggy and Scooby get to play the Level Devil video game. However it is actually very bad; only the animation is good. The Level Devil is right behind them and they both escape. They then go into an office and meet the creator of the game, Sally McPhast. She says the game is not ready but it will be shipped. Shaggy and Scooby get out and Shaggy wants to start looking for Googie, but Scooby reminds him to solve the mystery. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang has met John Erkstock. He is a nice man but he hates the plot of the game. He wants to edit the plot more. The gang go out and meet Shaggy and Scooby, and Fred decides to set a trap. But then Shaggy leaves, declaring no more mysteries, but he is going to search for Googie. The gang try to get him back but then the Level Devil appears. Shaggy completly shakes off the devil. He just leaves, and that makes it easy for Scooby to go get the devil. But Shaggy keeps on going. Scooby chases after him, and the rest of the gang gets the devil. Shaggy keeps on walking, but Scooby gets to him. He manages to get him back but only while they unmask the monster. The monster was Sally McPhast. The game wasn't ready so she tried to prevent it. The episode ends with Shaggy going off and Scooby with him, and the rest of the gang drive on to their next destination to see if fates collide. Cast and Characters Villains *Level Devil Suspects *Grant Goodman *Sally McPhast *John Erkstock Culprits Locations *Goodman Factory **Testing room **Meeting room **Cafeteria **John Erkstock's office Notes/trivia *This episode has the reason for the culprit rather like Space Ape at the Cape. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *There is no telling how fast Sally was to get into her office. However, there was a back door;she could have used that. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3 Quotes *"Like, Scoob, stop trying to win. Get your paw off my back."-Shaggy Rogers Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes